1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for pose classification. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a pose classification apparatus capable of recognizing the user's gesture or pose and a pose classification method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies of performing a predetermined function or controlling a device by recognizing the user's gestures or poses using a 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional camera have been developed and have been generally applied to electronic devices such as mobile phones, computers, televisions, and game consoles.
The technology of recognizing a user's gestures or poses generally uses a learning algorithm based on diverse data. In such an algorithm, a gesture or a pose which is not included in the data for learning may not be recognized or may remarkably decrease the recognition rate.
Accordingly, in order to increase the performance of recognizing diverse gestures and poses, as many gestures and poses as possible have to be included in the data for learning. However, to do so is costly and time consuming, and it is realistically impossible to reflect all the diverse changes in body parts and poses.
When a high recognition rate of a particular gesture or pose is required, the recognition rate may be enhanced by adding data regarding the required pose to an already learned algorithm and perform relearning. However, in this case, relearning is not only costly and time consuming; but also, the recognition rate increase effect of the added pose is not great.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for reducing time and costs and securing the recognition rate of a particular gesture or pose when a high recognition rate of the particular gesture or pose is required.